


Us Without You [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: While the Cap's away podfics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: While Steve is off driving himself mad with jealousy and angst, Tony and Bucky are carrying on an adorable domestic routine that involves lots of sex, pillow talk, and working together in Tony's shop. They come up with a plan to get Steve back on track.





	Us Without You [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Us Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654797) by [The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky). 



**Title:** Us Without You 

**Fandom:** Marvel

**Author:** The Little MerBucky

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Bucky / Tony

**Rating:** Explicit

**Length:** 27:30

**Summary:**

While Steve is off driving himself mad with jealousy and angst, Tony and Bucky are carrying on an adorable domestic routine that involves lots of sex, pillow talk, and working together in Tony's shop. They come up with a plan to get Steve back on track.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654797)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Us_Without_You.mp3)


End file.
